


BOO! Bitch, I’m A Ghost!

by Siri720



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone might be, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I wasn’t sure if I should add Dream or not since he’s only mentioned, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Spoilers, The Author Regrets Everything, This might be fast paced sorry, Tommy is OOC, like I wrote this quick, the author is not okay, the fastest I’ve wrote something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siri720/pseuds/Siri720
Summary: Tommy gets killed by Dream and comes back as Ghostinnit.OR I got mad that Tommy is now canonical dead and decide to write him coming back as Ghostinnit to cope.(Title from BOO! By Champioxiii.)
Relationships: Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 194





	BOO! Bitch, I’m A Ghost!

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, I was stuck between this title or ‘BOO! Bitch, I’ve been Ghosting!’

Tommy looked around the void he was in. There was darkness all around him, he doesn’t know if there was anyone else with him but it wouldn’t hurt to look. He started walking ( _erm, floating? He wasn’t sure since he couldn’t see the ground_ ) in a random direction and let his thoughts wander.

He doesn’t really remember anything before he died, or well he thinks he’s dead. He only remembers an orange jumpsuit and white. He thinks that was the person trying to save him (he ignored the dread feeling in his stomach telling him otherwise). He doesn’t remember the orange man’s name but he thinks it starts with D. If he could go back, he would thank the orange man for trying to save him. 

He perked up when he saw three figures in the distance. One was wearing a brown trench coat with a white undershirt and a red slash, black pants tucked into combat boots, and a grey beanie. The next figure looked like the first one except a yellow sweater with a red slash, black pants and shoes. The last one was wearing something similar to the one with the yellow sweater one but had horns and a blue sweater with a red heart. 

He noted they all looked familiar.

The yellow sweater one was talking the most, the blue sweater was floating, a cigarette in his mouth and a bottle of whiskey floating beside him, and the trench coat was also floating, looking a mixture of amused and annoyed.

“Um, excuse me?” He spoke up, his voice sounded echoey. The three turned facing him, the yellow one about to speak up but stopped himself, his eyes widening with the others. “Do you know where I am?”

“Oh my prime, _Tommy_?” Trench coat brokenly whispered.

He looked at him confused. “How do you know my name?” 

“Tommy you don’t remember me? It’s me Wilbur, your brother.” Wilbur asked, Tommy could see the tears gathering.

He racked his brain, trying to remember but nothing came up. “No, I’m sorry but your name does sound familiar.” He hope that was enough to calm Wilbur down.

Wilbur seemed to calm down a little but tears were still rolling down his cheeks. “Okay, okay that’s good enough for me.” He wiped his tears but they didn’t stop, only slowing down. “Do you remember Ghostbur,” he pointed at the ghost who was sitting on the floor, hugging a blue sheep, silently sobbing into the fur “or Schlatt?” The cigarette was long forgotten at this point, Schlatt was looking at him with an unreadable expression but he could see a glint of shock and grief. 

He shook his head. “Again, I’m sorry but they do sound familiar.”

“That’s alright, how about we talk about what you do remember?”

Tommy nodded, and sat on the floor, Wilbur following suit. They talked for a while about what he remembered, Ghostbur had stopped sobbing, and was now sitting near them, his cheeks tinted blue from crying, and Schlatt was nowhere to be seen. 

“Okay Tommy, do you remember Dad?”

He immediately perk up at that, memories flooding him.

Dark green.

Gas mask.

Goggles.

Red stone.

Hotel.

Animal Crossing.

_“TOMMYINNIT IS UNDER MY PROTECTION...”_

“Sam?”

Tommy didn’t notice the way Wilbur and Ghostbur froze, Wilbur taking in a shaky breath, or Ghostbur started to softly cry again.

“Yeah, if you want to I can send you off to see him?” Tommy nodded excitedly. He hasn’t seen Sam in forever! “Okay.” Wilbur put a hand on his head, closing his eyes, imagining Sam’s base. Just like that, Tommy was teleported to him.

Wilbur shakily ran a hand through his hair, and screamed.

* * *

Tommy quickly flew down the halls that led towards Sam’s room.

He didn’t brother knocking and threw open the door, surprising the individual inside.

Green eyes snapped over to him, widening with surprise.

”Tommy?”

He let a happy smile take over him as he threw himself towards Sam.

“Dad!”

**Author's Note:**

> ...........
> 
> Ya girl is not okay.


End file.
